


How To Own Your Owner With A Legal Contract: A Guide by Lee Taeyong (Vietnamese ver)

by Yongmuoi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/F, incandescentamber
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:19:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yongmuoi/pseuds/Yongmuoi
Summary: Thanks incandescentamber so much for allow me translate this.





	How To Own Your Owner With A Legal Contract: A Guide by Lee Taeyong (Vietnamese ver)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my friends](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+friends), [aqua_vitae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqua_vitae/gifts).



> Thanks incandescentamber so much for allow me translate this.

**Cách để sỡ hữu chủ nhân bằng 1 hợp đồng hợp pháp: Hướng dẫn bởi Lee Taeyong**

 

\---------------

Taeyong có thể nói gần đây Yuta đã gặp phải 1 vấn đề rắc rối đáng kể, đó là anh luôn mang một vài thứ về nhà mà không cần lý do hay bất cứ lời giải thích nào.

 Taeyong lại về nhà trễ và nhấn chuông bằng cằm trong khi hai tay đang bưng hộp giấy. “Vừa đúng lúc” Yuta nói “Em còn đang tính gọi cho anh”

Cậu mở cửa và nhìn thấy Taeyong đang bưng hộp giấy màu nâu. “Cái này cho em”, anh nói trước khi Yuta kịp hỏi. Anh nhẹ nhàng đặt hộp giấy trên sàn. “Mở ra đi” anh vừa nói vừa ngồi xổm xuống gần Yuta.

Yuta liếc anh một cách kỳ quặc. “Nay không phải sinh nhật em hoặc mấy dịp đại loại thế” cậu nói “Tại sao anh lại có đồ cho em?”

“Nó làm anh nghĩ đến em” Taeyong trả lời “Thôi nào, cứ mở ra đi” anh nhắc, giọng tràn đầy sự hào hứng kì lạ.

Yuta thận trọng mở nắp hộp, giữ vững cơ thể khi nhón chân. Cậu gần như ngã khi thấy một quả cầu lông sống bé nhỏ đang ngước lên nhìn mình với đôi mắt to tròn. Cậu há hốc trước bé mèo vằn nhỏ còn không lớn hơn bàn tay của cậu. Nó chắc còn không nặng bằng quả dưa nữa, cậu nghĩ, rồi sau đó lại tự hỏi sao mình lại so sánh mèo con với trái cây không biết.

Cậu nhìn Taeyong người mà đang nhìn cậu một cách căng thẳng, chờ anh nói gì đó “Tại sao?” cậu hỏi.

Taeyong đột nhiên chán nản “Em không thích sao?”

“Ừa” Yuta nhanh chóng trả lời lại ngay khi thấy gương mặt thất vọng của Taeyong “Ý em là, không! Em thích lắm! Cơ mà tại sao?”

Taeyong thở dài nhẹ nhõm và bế bé mèo con lên khỏi hộp “Chỉ là anh nghĩ đến em thôi” Quả cầu lông cam kêu lên nhẹ nhàng khi anh đặt nó vào tay Yuta “Nhóc được 10 tuần tuổi rồi, vừa cai sữa”

Anh nhìn Yuta vẫn đang nhìn ngỡ ngàng vào bé mèo con trong khi đưa nhóc lại gần ngực như sợ rằng cậu sẽ làm rớt nhóc. “Nó nhỏ quá” Yuta thở ra, hơi thở của cậu làm lay động lông của mèo con.

Cảm giác ấm áp dâng lên trong ngực, Taeyong kéo Yuta lại gần để hôn lên má cậu “Yêu em" anh nói một cách thuần thục. Yuta nhìn anh một cái, gật đầu thấu hiểu và tiếp tục chú ý vào bé mèo con đang cố gắng trèo lên áo của mình.

“Sao em không hỏi vì sao không phải là chó chứ?”

“Rồi, vì sao không phải chó vậy?”

“Bởi vì em thích mèo”

“…”

\-------------------

Ngày tiếp theo Taeyong lại mang về thêm một bé mèo, Yuta nhìn anh trong ngỡ ngàng. “Này có ngĩa là gì đây?” cậu hỏi, nhưng ngay lập tức giơ một tay ra vuốt ve bé mèo bạc đang làm tổ trong tay của Taeyong, ôm bé mèo cam ở tay kia của mình.

“Nhìn giống anh chứ hả?” Taeyong hỏi, không quá tinh tế khi chỉ vào tóc của mình.

“Em-” Yuta dừng lại một chút, thở dài. “Giờ thì ta có 2 thứ để chăm rồi, dù rằng em rất thích mèo, nhưng làm ơn đừng mang thêm con nào về nhà nữa.”

“Được rồi” Taeyong nói, cảm thấy chản nản “Em là người đã nói muốn sống trong một căn nhà đầy mèo mà.”

Yuta ngừng lại tràng lải nhải của anh “Em ngạc nhiên là anh còn nhớ đó”

“Ừa, anh nhớ tất cả mọi thứ về em.”

“Đừng nói nữa.” Yuta bỏ Taeyong đứng ở cửa, tay ôm 2 bé lông xù lại gần đi văng. Taeyong buồn bã đóng cửa lại và ném áo khoác lên ghế.

Anh đi vòng quanh nhà, cuối cùng dừng lại ở cửa sổ. _Sẽ như nào nếu mình ngã từ độ cao này xuống chứ?_ Anh nghĩ. “Yuta” anh gọi và khi nghe cậu ừ hử trả lời “Nếu bây giờ anh chết thì em có quan tâm không?”

“Không” Thì ra bị từ chối phũ phàng sẽ có cảm giác này đây.

Taeyong dừng lại màn kịch độc tấu của mình và thả người ngồi xuống cạnh Yuta, nhìn cậu chọc ghẹo 2 bé mèo rồi cười thích thú khi bị cắn. “Em đang làm bọn nó tưởng cắn em thì bình thường kìa”, anh nhận xét, nâng cái đầu nặng nề của mình lên thành ghế một cách khó khăn.

Yuta quay đầu nhìn anh và nhăn mặt “Làm vậy nhìn anh xấu ghê” cậu nói “Động vật không xương”. Cậu nắm tóc Taeyong lên và nhét gối dưới đầu anh. Taeyong coi đó là một hành động đầy tính yêu thương cho dù nó không phải và hôn gió về phía cậu.

Yuta giả bộ bắt lấy nó rồi ném xuống sàn.

 _Anh yêu em_ , anh làm khẩu hình miệng, cực kì thích thú với trò đùa của Yuta.

Yuta mở miệng để nói gì đó phản pháo, nhưng Taeyong thấy cậu nuốt lại những lời đó “Em cũng yêu anh” cậu nói thay thế.

“Anh có gì đó lạ lắm” cậu nói thêm

“Hửm?”

“Tại sao, thật đó, tại sao anh lại lấy mèo từ chỗ Taeil? Anh nhất định đã làm gì đó mà em không biết và đang cố che giấu điều đó” Yuta nói.

“Tại sao em lại nghĩ anh có động cơ khác cơ chứ?”

“Ai cũng thế cả.”

\-----------------------

Taeyong có một ngày nghỉ, vì thế anh dành hết thời gian để nằm dài trên ghế sofa và để mấy bé mèo con nhảy lên người mình mà không thèm chớp mắt. Anh chỉ di chuyển khi cần dùng nhà vệ sinh hoặc khi Yuta gọi anh. Bây giờ anh đang trả lời Yuta và kéo lê thân mình tới phònglàm việc trong khi bé mèo vằn rón rén bám theo phía sau. Hai người đặt tên nhóc là Vằn, lý do quá rõ ràng rồi, và bé mèo bạc là Neko, bởi vì 2 người không biết gọi nó như thế nào cả và Neko nghĩa là mèo trong tiếng Nhật. Chính là quá lười thôi.

Anh thò đầu vào phòng và thấy Yuta đang cuộn lại bản phác thảo của mình “Em cần anh?”

Yuta ném cây bút chì xuống sàn và xoay ghế lại đối diện anh “Ôm” cậu nói, giang rộng hai tay.

Taeyong bế cậu lên dễ dàng, Yuta nhẹ hơn bề ngoài nhiều, anh vuốt lưng cậu và đu đưa một chút như trẻ con. “Nó làm bé cưng của anh mệt mỏi quá sao?” anh dịu dàng hỏi, và Yuta trả lời nho nhỏ bên tai anh, giọng nói nặng nề và nức nở. Trái tim của Taeyong thắt lại khi nghe Yuta sụt sịt. “Nó sẽ ổn thôi” anh dỗ “Em có thể làm được mà.”

Yuta đẩy anh ra và quay lại với giấy tờ của mình, Taeyong bám theo sau cậu. “Taeyong nhìn nè” cậu chỉ vào bản phác thảo một cách giận dữ “Nó xấu chết đi được.”

“Không, nó đẹp mà” anh nói cậu và anh thật sự nghĩ thế. Nhưng Yuta chả nghĩ thế và run rẩy thở ra 1 hơi.

“Nó không” cậu phản đối “Em không biết là mình bị làm sao nữa. Em cảm giác như mình chẳng thể làm được gì đúng đắn cả.” Taeyong luồn tay vào tóc Yuta, cố gắng làm cậu bình tĩnh lại. “Taeyong” cậu nói, giọng nói vỡ vụn “Em thật vô dụng.”

 _“Đừng nói thế”_ Taeyong nói với cậu một cách mạnh mẽ, giữ mặt cậu trong hai tay “Em không hề vô dụng, hãy nhìn những thứ em đã làm được đi, gặp phải vật cản một, hai lần không có nghĩa là em không có năng lực. Anh biết là em thấy thất bại, nhưng không được nói thế với bản thân, em hiểu chứ?” Nước mắt bắt đầu chảy ra từ mắt Yuta và Taeyong không thể nào chịu đựng việc nghe cậu nức nở và những tiếng nấc nhỏ. Anh lau đôi má đỏ bừng của cậu bằng ngón tay của mình, nhưng anh không thể với cơn bão này. “Hôm nay thế là đủ rồi” anh nói với cậu “Ra ngoài thôi, chúng ta sẽ dọn dẹp sau.”

Taeyong để Yuta chờ trên sofa và bí mật đi ra ngoài. Khi anh trở về từ phòng bếp bưng một chiếc bánh anh mua từ hôm qua anh thấy Yuta đang ôm đầu gối thu người lại và chạm nhẹ vào đầu mèo con bằng ngón tay. Anh đặt bánh trước mặt cậu.

“Anh mua từ lúc nào thế?”

“Ngày hôm qua. Vị em thích”

Taeyong đốt nến cho dù chả nhân dịp đặc biệt gì và để Yuta thổi nến.

Cuối cùng 2 người vừa ôm ấp và xem tivi đến chiều

“Chúng ta chẳng có gì để chúc mừng cả” Yuta nói khi họ ăn hết bánh

“Anh có đó”

“Gì cơ?”

“Sự tồn tại của em.”

Yuta nhìn thẳng vào anh và chu môi

“Anh chắc chắn là có việc gì đó rồi.”

\--------------------

Cuối tuần khi Yuta ra khỏi nhà để đi siêu thị Taeyong chạy hết tốc lực trong thời gian kỷ lục tới cửa hàng hoa cách vài khu. Khi anh về đến nhà với bó hoa trên tay Yuta đã ở nhà sẵn, mở cửa với vẻ mặt cau có. Cậu được chào đón bởi cả trăm bông hồng giữa mặt, làm cậu giật ngược về sau vì sốc.

Cậu nhìn với biểu tình khiếp sợ, người cứng ngắc khi Taeyong bước vào nhà và đóng cửa lại. Taeyong nâng bó hoa lên trong tay và uốn éo lông mày với cậu. Môi Yuta co giật.

“Này có nghĩa là gì vậy – cái sự vô lý này?” Cậu chỉ vào bó hoa, thứ mà đang khó khăn ở cửa ra vào kia “Chúng ta đâu cần nó.”

“Anh mua cho em đó” Taeyong nói, cảm nhận được sự báo động của Yuta. _Đệch, đệch, đệch_ , anh nghĩ _sai quá sai rồi, bỏ, bỏ, bỏ._

“Em không cần” Yuta nói, vẫn nhìn khiếp sợ “Quá nhiều rồi.”

“Anh mua cho em mà” Taeyong nói lần nữa, đẩy nó vào tay Yuta “Ít nhất hãy chạm vào nó trước khi bắt anh ném nó đi chứ.”

“Taeyong” Yuta nghiêm túc nói “Anh cần phải dừng lại đám ý tưởng này. Nếu không thì có ngày anh sẽ mang về cả cá mập mất và em sẽ không biết phải làm gì đâu”

“Anh nghĩ nó cực kỳ lãng mạn mà”

“Em mừng là anh không biết. Bởi vì nó thật sự quá sức chịu đựng rồi. Em không biết mình phải vứt nó vào sọt rác hay cứ để cho nó tự héo đây.”

Taeyong thở dài khi Yuta đặt bó hoa lên bàn “Được rồi anh sẽ thành thật, anh không biết là chín mươi chín bông hoa hồng lại nhiều đến thế.”

Yuta liếc anh “Em cũng thế. Này thật sự là quá lắm rồi” Cậu chỉ vào bó hoa khổng lồ kia. “Nó to như cái vòng hoa trong đám tang vậy đó.”

Taeyong cười bất lực với gương mặt bị từ chối trong khi Yuta lại đang vui vẻ với đám mèo bò ngang đùi mình. Anh cho bó hoa một ánh nhìn tối sầm. Mình biết ngay đó là một ý tồi mà (Thực ra là không), Yuta có bao giờ thích hoa đâu.

Đến tối, anh bắt gặp Yuta đang tìm kiếm trên mạng “Làm sao để đối phó với 99 bông hoa” và chặc lưỡi ghét bỏ. Anh trườn tới cạnh cậu “Lỗi của anh” anh nói.

Yuta quay lại nhìn anh và chớp mắt rất dễ thương  “Em xin lỗi” cậu nói với Taeyong. Cậu lo lắng về thái độ của mình “Em biết anh có ý tốt. Em không nên -”

Taeyong chặn cậu bằng một nụ hôn và Yuta than thở cố gắng đẩy ra.

“Mai anh sẽ mang thứ tốt hơn về.”

“Đừng mà.”

“Em cứ chờ mà xem.”

“Em xin anh đó.”

\----------------------------

Taeyong đi khắp phòng, biết rằng Yuta sẽ không nghe thấy anh khi cậu đang tắm. Tiếng nước trộn với óc của anh và anh đang cực kỳ căng thẳng đến tuyệt vọng.

 _Nếu như em ấy không thích thì sao? Em ấy không nên không thích chứ. Nhưng có thể em ấy không thích thật.Nếu em ấy không thích kiểu thiết kế thì sao? Em ấy là nhà thiết kế với tiêu chuẩn cao và mình không phải là người thông minh nhất nữa_. Anh lắc đầu để xóa sạch hết ý nghĩa của mình và tiếp tục nghĩ quá lên. Taeyong không biết anh đã mở rồi lại đóng bao nhiêu lần chiếc hộp nhỏ trong tay mình 5 phút vừa qua. Kể cả 2 bé mèo đang nằm trên giường cũng nhìn anh như bảo anh thật phiền phức. Anh đột nhiên đó kỵ với bọn nó và anh ngồi xổm gần giường để vừa tầm với 2 đứa.

“2 nhóc có cuộc sống tốt thật đấy, có biết không?” chúng chả thèm đoái hoài gì tới anh và xoay người kiếm tư thế thoải mái hơn. “Mấy nhóc chẳng cần lo lắng gì cả.” Anh lập tức dừng làm nhảm khi nghe tiếng nước dừng. _Ô đệch_ , anh nghĩ, _đừng ra bây giờ_. Anh bò lấy cái hộp mà anh để trên bàn và chạy tới cửa, chờ làm Yuta bất ngờ ngay khi cậu vừa mở cửa. Anh di chuyển chân một cách lo lắng.

Bỗng nhiên cửa mở và Yuta thò đầu ra. “Tae -” cậu gọi, và dừng lại một chút khi thấy anh đứng ngay trước mặt “-yong”, cậu kết thúc yếu ớt. Taeyong đang cầm hộp đứng trước mặt cậu. Đó là 1 cái hộp gôc, nhỏ và cầu kỳ.

“Em nhìn và thấy nếu em thích” anh lảm nhảm căng thẳng, đẩy nó về phía Yuta.

“Em quên lấy áo,” cậu thì thầm hối lỗi, và từ cái nhăn mày của anh, cậu biết Taeyong đang làm gì. Ít nhất cậu biết Taeyong đang làm một việc rất nghiêm túc.

Taeyong lấy áo cho cậu, và chờ tới khi Yuta đã thay đồ xong. Anh ngồi trên giường nhìn vào cửa phòng tắm và chờ nó mở ra bất kì lúc nào. Anh kiểm tra lại chiếc hộp 1 lần nữa, anh mua nó bởi vì anh biết Yuta thích những thứ đơn giản, và ghét nhung.

“Taeyong?” Yuta nói ngập ngừng, đi ra khỏi phòng tắm với một cái khăn phủ lên đầu. Taeyong vỗ vào khoảng trống trên giường và Yuta ngồi xuống, khoanh chân lên giường. Lúc này cậu nhìn đặc biệt mềm mại, vừa ra khỏi nhà tắm và mặc một cái áo thun rộng.

Taeyong nuốt khan và cứng rắn lại. Anh đưa hộp gỗ tới trước mặt Yuta và chờ cậu mở nó ra “Anh đã hứa là sẽ mang về thứ tốt hơn hôm nay.”

Anh nhìn Yuta khẽ há miệng khi cậu mở nắp, cho dù cậu đã biết nó là gì. “Em có thích không?” anh hỏi, không chờ câu trả lời anh nói tiếp “Nói “có” nếu em thích nó, và nếu - nếu em muốn dành cả phần đời còn lại với anh…” Taeyong cho Yuta nhìn tay trái của mình, chiếc nhẫn bạc trên ngón tay thứ tư. Anh nuốt nước miếng tiếp tục, tim vọt lên cổ họng “Thế nên hãy kết hôn đi.”

Yuta nhìn anh với biểu cảm àm anh không đọc được, có thể em ấy đang cảm thấy kinh ngạc, một chút lúng túng, hoặc là em ấy đang cảm động và cố gắng che dấu đi. “Vâng” Yuta nói, giọng nói của cậu run rấy “Vâng, kết hôn thôi.”

  Taeyong nhìn cậu đầy thương yêu, trái tim thất thường của anh đang cố bình ổn lại. “Anh đã sợ là em không thích nó,” anh bày tỏ “Anh vui vì em thích. Anh mừng là em thích anh nhiều đến thế.” Yuta cười khúc khích.

Yuta bắt đầu lắp bắp không kiểm soát, nhưng vẫn lảm nhảm “Anh có ỳ gì nếu em không thích? Đương nhiên là em thích rồi. Làm sao mà em không thích được?” Mũi cậu đó lên, nước xuất hiện ở khóe mắt. Taeyong hoàn toàn hiểu vì sao “Em không muốn đám cưới”, cậu nói với Taeyong “Chỉ cần ngày mai đi ký giấy tờ thôi.”

“Em muốn gì cũng được”, Taeyong trả lời cậu. Anh lấy nhẫn từ trong hộp ra “Bởi vì em đã cho phép, nên,” Anh đeo nhẫn vào ngón tay của Yuta, cảm thấy đây là sự thỏa mãn nhất của anh từng có trong đời “Giờ em là của anh rồi.”

Yuta cuôn tay lại trong tay Taeyong, quá sức để nói bất kì điều gì. Taeyong kéo gáy cậu và ôm lại gần để hôn. “Chúng ta phải nói với gia đình em” anh nói giữa hai đôi môi.

Yuta đẩy anh ra “Còn anh thì sao?”

“Họ đã biết rồi.”

“…Nếu như em nói không thì sao?”

“Tệ quá, chúng ta sẽ chẳng biết được.”Taeyong thấy ánh nhìn tinh nghịch trong mắt Yuta và nói thêm “Không được nói lại.” Anh đẩy Yuta xuống giường và hôn lộn xộn lên khắp mặt cậu, làm cho Yuta phải nhắm mắt lại.

“Anh sẽ không nói bởi vì có thể em sẽ nghĩ là nó sến súa muốn chết nếu anh nói nhưng mà, anh yêu em” anh nói chân thành, mong rằng Yuta sẽ biết.

Yuta mở mắt một cách chậm rãi và lấy ngón tay chạm vào đỉnh mũi của Taeyong. “Em cũng yêu anh” cậu nói “Ý em là, nó sến súa quá trời cơ mà em không có cách nào khác nên là: Em cũng yêu anh.”

“Thật nhiều” Taeyong nhấn mạnh.

“Rất nhiều” Yuta đồng ý.

“Anh vui lắm, Yuta” Taeyong chân thành nói “Anh hạnh phúc lắm giờ em đã là của anh rồi.”

“Anh đáng lẽ nên nói trước với em” Yuta thở ra, ngả đầu xuống gối và nhắm mắt lại “Em sẽ không không có chuẩn bị như này.”

“Còn gì vui nếu anh nói trước chứ? Và , em nhìn bình tĩnh hơn em nghĩ nhiều.” Taeyong không nói với cậu là tim anh gần như muốn đập ra khỏi ngực.

“Em đã tập hít thở trong nhà tắm đó.”

 End.


End file.
